


Little moon

by DabsofKiwi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabsofKiwi/pseuds/DabsofKiwi
Summary: “How is this possible..?” Ginny hurried after her, mouth agape.“Magic, silly…” Luna smirked over her shoulder, the white button up she was wearing falling past her shoulders and to the floor. Ginny felt her mouth go dry. (Ginny/Luna fluff smut)





	1. Copper and Ivory

Title: Little moon  
a/n: This is my first time writing ladylove smut but I think since I am a lady lover myself this might work out. We shall see. Enjoy! (Ginny/Luna) So far this is going to be a one shot- two chapter fic. 

Chapter one: Copper and Ivory

 

Ginny emerged from behind the portrait into the common room and was immediately assaulted with the harsh scent of liquor and the booming cheers from all of her housemates. Gryffindor had just won the house cup against Slytherin and the entirety of Hogwarts, save for the serpents were celebrating this monumental occasion.

As she pushed through the crowd- a shrunken, albeit heavy chalice was shoved in her hand. By who, she had no idea. It was filled to the brim with steaming fire-whiskey. The amber liquid sloshing down the sides of the bedizened cup. Upon further inspection she noticed it was a tiny Quidditch cup with the magical engravement ‘GRIFFINS RULE, SNAKES DROOL’ 

The work of her brothers no doubt. She thrusted the cup into the air and shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” before knocking back the stinging liquid. A sea of cheers enveloped her as members of her own house, and friends from other houses all huzzah’d in triumph. 

The common room was decorated for the occasion. Elaborate banners hung all around, glittering red and gold. Tiny bludgers jinxed to bounce off students heads if they weren’t enjoying the festivities. Miniature broom sticks zooming in all directions- destined to eventually take an eye out.

She noticed her brother Ron, who was the Gryffindor keeper- standing up on the table giving an intense, and gratuitous play by play of the game. His face was colored and his ears burning as he expelled “I was like AHHH. And then the bludger was ZOOOMMMM. And CRASHBAM GOAL.” He jumped from the table and let out a barbaric howl before grasping one of the broomsticks, snapping it in half and throwing it to the ground. “WE WON!” He screamed, and all surrounding students chanting “Weasley is our king!” 

From behind him, Ginny noticed Hermione, looking slightly mortified by his lack of proper diction before smoothing out her face and smiling up at him fondly. She knew Hermione had a thing for her brother and she wished the bookworm would just get on with it and make them all stop with this ‘will they, won’t they’ nonsense. 

The Weasley girl chuckled to herself and shook her head. She had been heading over to say hello to Harry but he was in a deep and animated discussion with a 7th year hufflepuff. She couldn’t catch what was said as she passed but figured she would catch up with him later and made a b-line over to Neville, who was sitting in the corner with what appeared to be a mountain of shimmering blond curls. 

Luna. Ginny felt her full lips pull up into smile laced with infatuation. She has grown much closer to the dotty young witch after their time in Dumbledore's army, and though she would be hard pressed to admit it- she felt a small tinge of jealousy that Neville was entertaining her at this moment, instead of the ginger girl herself.   
There was never a question when Luna was in the common room, as she had become quite the staple with Neville, the Trio and herself included. She felt Luna was treated much better amongst her peers than her fellow Ravenclaws.

She took a moment within the chaos to study the other woman. Ropes of nearly silver-blond hair cascaded down the back and across the shoulders of an impressively straight postured torso. Behind the sheets of curl, Ginny could make out the typical, quirky accessories that decorated Luna. Each ear was adorned with heavy fruit earrings, only slightly smaller than the respective fruit itself. The left hung a glittering red apple, and the right a swinging, ripe saffron lemon.  
Her signature bottle cap necklace wrapped around her thin neck, the pieces accentuating her svelte collarbones.   
Aside from the wand she always kept tucked behind her ear, her hair was embellished with velvet flowers and vines, twisting into a sort of crown atop her head. She looked like a fae princess, and quite a lovely one.

POP

Ginny was jerked out of her thoughts by a thundering explosion overhead. Fred had set off a firework, and a shower of crimson confetti rained down upon everyone.   
Ginny turned back and caught Luna glancing at her from over Nevilles shoulder. A lopsided smile showing a flash of pearly straight teeth and Ginny looked away- her ears pinking lightly. 

She snatched up another chalice of whiskey before heading over to Seamus and Dean, who were doing what they swore up and down was dancing but Ginny begged to differ. She allowed the alcohol to free her, and the music to carry her for the next couple hours.   
___

When the ginger girl retired from dancing she noticed that much of the common room had cleared out. A fair number of stragglers remained, and quite a few snogging couples tripping over the unconscious bodies of their passed out classmates. She noticed that while Neville was passed out of the floor, half under a mahogany desk- Luna was seated in the exact same position- absently doodling on a stray scrap of parchment.

She marched over to the other girl and plopped down in the plush of the sofa next to her.   
“Hey little loon-Luna.” Ginny cleared her throat and corrected herself. The drink lowering her guard and bringing back up the silly, but unfortunate nickname. 

“Hello Ginevra.” Luna’s characteristic sing song voice was interrupted harshly by a bubbly hiccup. Her normally pale alabaster complexion was tinged with a blush of color. It seemed that Luna too had partaken in the joviality, a large number of butterbeer bottles littering the table and floor around the sleeping boy. She couldn’t imagine either of them drinking all of them alone.

Luna turned her full attention to Ginny. Her bright eyes were a lustrous silver, blazing with life in the low firelight. A curling of desire gnawing at the red-haired girl who was suddenly lost for words. 

There was a rumble of wailing lyrics coming from the back of the common room. Seamus and Dean were still going strong with Wizarding Karaoke- an only semi conscious Ron mumbling along with them.

“I’ve never been drunk before…” Mused the blonde as she shoved the parchment and quill into the thigh fold of her stocking. Ginny had always assumed that Luna wore tights, but observing as the fair haired girl hiked up her uniform skirt exposing the silver clasps and lace of a garter belt that pinned up the pearly stocking fabric- she learned something that caused her desire to flicker with more persistence. She had always seen Luna as this pure oddity, like an untarnished pearl. To discover her clothing was a bit more risque than first imagined was thrilling. 

“Is that so?” She choked out, snapping her gaze back up to meet the others. “How are you liking it so far?”   
Luna giggled and bit back another hiccup. “It feels like my body is going to float away from me. I like it. My father brews a tea around the equinox that will make your feel like you’re walking away without your head. This is much better.”   
Ginny felt herself out right laughing at the absent-minded musings of her friend. Luna cocked her head to the side for a moment before her airey laughter joined in, a mess of hiccups between breaths. 

As their giggles died down Luna reached over and tucked a stray hair behind Ginny’s ear. Her fingers stroking the curve of her cheek with a barely there pressure. “You have the most gorgeous eyes, Gin. Like a molten copper.” Ginny, caught off guard by the compliment- smiled widely. Her eyes were brown. A boring, normal, nothing special brown. Or so she thought.   
“There are some fleck of green and gold too.” Luna had scooted closer now, her brows furrowed in study. “They are quite remarkable.”

“Not as remarkable as you..” Ginny couldn’t stop the words from pushing past her lips. Her eyes widened in horror before she noticed the other girl tilted her head curiously and asked, “Why do you say that?”

Ginny coughed “Uhm.. Luna…Are you part Veela? Your hair has a similar shimmer to Fleur, my brothers girlfriend.” Her veins were coursing with something hot and courageous. She was immediately taken by the blond girls beauty, and secretly wondered if she was otherworldly. It had always been driven from her mind by the sheer oddity in the girls behavior. She was remarkably beautiful, but still so very strange. ‘Eccentric’, as her mother always said when referring to the Lovegoods. 

Luna’s hair was impossibly long. When she had scooted closer to the ginger girl, a strand of her hair had fallen across her skirted lap. Ginny began to braid it absently. Despite being a mess of scraggly curls her hair was surprisingly luscious, flowing through her fingers like silk. 

“Oh no… Though my mother was quite beautiful.” She stared off a bit, her eyes taking on the same dreamy quality as her voice. “She would get flooded with love letters every morning- men and women declaring their undying love for her. Ode’s to her beauty. Songs. She kept most of-” Luna was cut off by Ginny leading in and gently pressing their lips together. It was as if Luna hadn’t been speaking at all, how organically she transitioned into the kiss.

Luna smiled against Ginny’s soft lips, deepening the kiss as she laced their fingers together.  
Their mouths moved in unison- fitting together perfectly. There was no bump of chin or teeth, just slow, deliberate impassioned kisses. 

After what seemed like an eternity Ginny pulled back for air. Her face as red as her hair, her lips swollen and bruised. Luna opened her eyes looking dazed. She stifled a small giggle, hiding her face between thin fingers. 

The girl with the cherry hair rose to her feet, not breaking the weave of their fingers. Her free hand gripped the last butterbeer that she then downed, before flashing a brilliant smile at the other girl and asking, “Would you like to take this somewhere more private?” 

___

The girls ran down the empty corridor- invisible to the naked eye. A bewildered peeves floating along after them, knocking over suits of armor in an attempt to squash whatever was intruding upon his hallway. They stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and started their three time stroll to enter the room of requirement. 

Ginny thought, ‘I need some place nice to spend time with Luna.’ After their last pass a magical door appeared. They pulled the cloak off only to be greeted with a shriek from peeves before they disappeared into the hidden room, the door vanishing behind them. 

“This cloak belongs to Harry, yes?” Her voice was more breathless than usual.  
“It is.” Ginny didn’t want to get into what she had to do to snag it from his dorm, and was hoping the questions would end there. Much to her delight Luna simply smiled and said, “It was nice of him to lend it to you.” 

Neither had seen the room like this before. They seem to have stumbled into some kind of Ivory oasis. In the center of the room was a lavish four-poster bed, adorned with sheer white curtains, furs and silky cream bedclothes. Gold lights akin to butterflies fluttered around the enclosure- drawing their eyes away from the bed and to the other amenities awaiting them. On one side was a luxurious waterfall, the moving liquid reflecting a great spectrum of color from the scorching fire alit in the opposite corner. 

“What would you like to do f-” Ginny casually turned back to Luna and was surprised to see her saunting towards the waterfall. Upon closer inspection there was a pool taking up a great deal of the floor space. Lily Pads, and glowing insects lazily whirling in the pressure of the falls. 

“How is this possible..?” Ginny hurried after her, mouth agape.   
“Magic, silly…” Luna smirked over her shoulder, the white button up she was wearing falling past her shoulders and to the floor. Ginny felt her mouth go dry. 

“Erm.. of course.” Even though she had grown up with magic her entire life she was never not swept up by it with excitement and a child-like wonder. She found herself rooted to the spot, watching the other girl leave the a trail of clothes in her wake. With the delicate wiggle of her hips the skirt hit the floor and she stepped out of it, kicking her shoes off as she went. 

The burning desire plummeted to her loins as she quickly disrobed, hoping Luna wouldn’t look back and see her stumbling out of her own knee high socks. 

The water created a patchwork of iridescence on Luna’s flawless skin. She left her under garments and stockings on as she gingerly stepped into the pool.

Ginny was not far behind her, her own clothing bundled in a heap by the door. Normally she would feel timid, her bare body exposed out in the open like this but with the blond girl she felt nothing but an easy freedom- unparalleled to anyone else. 

“Ooh, it’s chilly.” An eruption of goosebumps broke out upon her freckled skin as she descended further into the trench. Luna took the wand from behind her ear, letting loose the curtain of hair that now swirled around her in the water. A touch of her wand to the glassy surface, and a quick whisper of “Caloro” and the water bubbled up with a delightful heat.

Ginny moaned, stepping forward and wrapping her thin arms around the other woman’s small frame. She was met with a light hum, followed by a trail of chaste kisses about the hollow of her throat. 

“Much better..” Luna mouthed against hot skin, in reference to the privacy. Ginny caught her chin and raised her head, copper eyes meeting steel.   
“You’re so... bloody beautiful.” Without waiting for the older girl to answer she smashed their lips together- a hunger fueling them that wasn’t there before.   
This kiss was clumsy but fierce. Their lips causing friction- only muted by the caress of tongue and gentle nips from teeth. Luna took a firm hold on Ginny’s thick red hair, pushing her back to the edge of the pool, her body pressing in-line- chest to chest. The ginger didn’t verbally protest, but instead caught a fistful of Luna’s hair, craning her neck back to expose the milky smooth skin of her throat. She nipped at the skin until pink, enjoying the melody of sounds emitting from that very same throat. Letting go of the curls, her fingers traced the delicate buttons of the others spine until she reached the clasp of her bra. Being well-versed in her own lingerie she popped it open with a simple flick of her thumb and forefinger. Luna backed up, smiling shyly- the garment slipping by the straps down her shoulders- exposing a glorious chest that left Ginny awestruck. 

“Merlin..” Ginny swore under her breath, taking in the perky curves and rosebud nipples. Luna pulled her hair back and twisted it up in a knot, held up only my her wand. A few vines from the flowers twisted in the stray strands that framed her heart shaped face. 

“It’s not fair for you to still have yours.” Her words dripping with mock humor, motioning forward to slip the straps of Ginny’s black bra down her freckled shoulders. The younger girl’s chest was considerably larger, squeezed in a bra that was a few sizes too small. Even though she was the only girl, her parents didn’t have a lot of money to splurge on things that weren’t an immediate need. She internally cursed her financial predicament with mild embarrassment before allowing Luna to remove the offending garment. 

Her fingers were cold as they spread up her toned stomach, flowing with the curve of her breasts before kneading them lightly in her palms. The chill brushed her nipples, causing them to bud. 

Ginny didn’t know where to put her hands and she began to sensually stroke small circles in the dip above the other girls derriere. Luna hummed in approval, her mouth busy trailing kisses across the sensitive skin of Ginny’s breasts. The red head closed her eyes and let her head fall back and she took in the euphoric sensations. The blood was leaving her brain and rushing to her loins, her ability to speak going along with it. 

Luna nipped and licked her way back to Ginny’s lips, capturing them in a momentary kiss before returning to the supple skin of her chest- her knee pressing against the taller girls legs- separating and slipping in between them. Ginny let out a hearty moan, her fingers slipping and gaining a firm grip on the other girls behind. 

Ginny pushed the other girl away from her with a step- walking right into a firm thigh pressed against her sex. She released Lunas hips, catching the point of her chin in her thin fingers, turning her head away so her lips trembled against the shell of her ear. 

She murmured something nearly inaudible, but Luna was able to make it out and nodded eagerly.   
“Bed.”


	2. Her ivory Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna slid the luxurious garment down Ginny’s legs, planting chaste kisses everywhere the lace touched. She made sure to toss the panties in the direction of the fire- in hopes that these pieces would be dry before their excursion was over.

Little moon  
Chapter two: Her Ivory Oasis  
a/n: This is going to be a three parter I’ve decided!

 

“Bed.” 

Ginny grasped Luna’s thin, translucently pale fingers in her own and guided her out of the pool. A manic surge sped through her veins as she twirled the blond, narrowing missing a wand end to the eye. 

She swayed and twirled with the object of her affection- back to the direction of the opulent four-poster. The plush carpet unfoot lush on their pruned feet. 

Luna sat herself down on the end of the cream bedding, her fingers working diligently to unclasp the garter from her stockings. Ginny pulled her to her feet before slipping down to her knees, her palms warm against the dip of Luna’s hips. 

“Allow me.” She whispered, an airy kiss purposeful on her each of her front buckles. Trying to hide her clumsy fingers she lent in close, her lips warm on the water chilled skin. Slowly she unclasped each of the pulls before she was free to peel the soaked sheer stockings from her slim legs.

She beckoned Luna to step closer. She made sure to kiss and commit every mole decorating the older girls taut stomach to memory before gripping the garter and lace of her panties and pulling them both unceremoniously down brisk legs. 

Ginny tossed the damp clothing over by the low kindling fire, watching it fall gracefully onto a thatched fur rug. Turning back to the gorgeous specimen before her she felt a breath catch in her throat as she studied the now completely nude woman. Her fingers slid up hairless legs, thumbs stopping just short of the sprinkle of trimmed hair at her sex. 

Luna was quivering, looking down her sheen eye wide and glimmering with something wild. Ginny caressed the tumid lips of her partner, her touch pushing against the slit, feeling the mist of arousal. She felt her own loins pulse in wanting.

At this touch Luna stepped back and fell against the palatial weave of fabric, a moan escaping her throat on impact. Her body was flushed a deep pink. Ginny smirked before spreading a sequence of kisses on both knees, and up the length of her legs before planting one firmly below her shallow belly button.

Pressing one knee to the right of Luna, Ginny hoisted herself atop the bed- gripping the thin waist of the laying girl and sliding her up the silken bedclothes.   
Her training had finally come in handy for something other than Quidditch.   
Luna giggled and Ginny climbed upon her- the other knee resting between the warmth of her thighs. She captured the blondes lips in a bold kiss, feeling fingers dance down her back before clawing at the only piece of clothing residing on her body. 

The ginger raised to her knees and declared, “If you want them gone, you’re going to have to remove them yourself.” Her plump lips split into a devilish grin that Luna recognized as a classic weasley trait. 

She pushed up the bed and sprung to her knees. Her curls a mess of tendrils wrapping around her body. Ginny bounced back, preparing herself for whatever the blonde might do. Luna pouted, and wobbled closer- their shifting uneasy on the cushiontop. 

The fair haired girl passed Ginny. Strewning a few shoulder kisses in her wake as she meandered behind the redhead, obviously up to something. 

Luna had always kept her nails on the longer side, using them to her advantage as she stroked the line from the back of Ginny’s hairline, down to the lace band of her undergarment. A shiver motioning the younger girls core. She faltered forward, enjoying the simple nerve tickle down her spine. Carefully and gingerly she pushed Ginny’s melted body down against the fluff of pillows. The flourish of her fingertips raising the blond hairs on ginny's back to full attention.

The pressure increased- the feather light touches and gentle waves of stimulation became more nips and scratches. The resting girl could feel the warm breath against her back, and the smooth straddle of hips on upper thighs. 

She felt her body tense with arousal the closer Luna got to her hips. An occasional stroke was saved for her inner thigh, or the sides of her stomach. If there was any blood left to travel to her loins- it was there now. 

The ginger spread her legs, and arched her hips back- giving Luna permission to explore as she saw fit.

Luna slid the luxurious garment down Ginny’s legs, planting chaste kisses everywhere the lace touched. She made sure to toss the panties in the direction of the fire- in hopes that these pieces would be dry before their excursion was over. 

She turned her attention to the bare back of the woman laying before her. Her backside was a perfect firm curve. While her body was slender, Ginny was much more athletic. Her hard work paid off and Luna made to show her appreciation.

She started with the feet- leaving little kisses on the soles. She nipped the strong muscle of her calves and swept up the back of her thigh with a gentle caress of her tongue. At this heat Ginny spread her legs further, Luna grinned wickedly.  
“Ginevra, would you mind turning over?” It wasn’t really a question as Ginny flipped with an agile movement. The ginger had only been intimately exposed like this with one other person and that was nothing compared to the electricity of this moment.  
Glacier eye raked down her body, and she made a meek attempt to cover herself- only to halt at the sight of Luna shaking her head, smiling lovingly. 

“No.. No…” She slid her body down and across Ginny’s, hip to hip. Her fingers combing through the gingers thick, damp tresses before she started to descend.   
A suckle of neck, nip at the hollow of her throat, pecks to both collar bones as her hands gripped firming to Ginny’s breasts- massassing them, and toying with the hardened nipples. 

Her fingers lifted and traced a set of smooth lines along the lower rib cage before she nestled down between the other girls shivering thighs. Her lips mouthed soundless words against the goosebump erupted flesh. 

Her lips grazed the top of the other girl’s hairless peach. It shimming in the low fire light, wet with anticipation. Ginny bucked her hips mildly, a low hum in her chest. 

“Please..” Her voice was barely above a whisper but held the pleading of a shout.   
Luna complied immediately, her tongue peaking out, savoring her partner. She tasted of skin, sweat, and something sweet. As soon as her face was buried between the sculpted legs of her lover, Ginny began to swear. 

A wave of euphoria spread through her body with every lap of the blonds tongue. She was quick and firm, keeping an even pace. Her fingers laced around the outsides of ginny’s thighs, holding them in place as the younger girl squirmed with delight. 

Luna slowed to an agonizing pace, her tongue reaching further, pressing down against the opening. Ginny let out a guttural moan, thrusting her hips down onto Lunas curious tongue.

Luna probed the velvet head while continuing with her laps. Ginny was soundless, though her lower lip was caught between her front teeth. Her chest rising a falling in rapid succession.  
Luna snaked one of her hands back around the thigh, thumbing the opening while her tongue continued. 

Ginny reached down with both hands and gripped within the mess of curls and flowers, pressing Luna further into her lap. “F---” 

Without warning Luna pulled the throbbing clit into her mouth- sucking lightly, her finger pressing in past the entrance. She heard the harmony of moans pushing passed Ginny’s swollen lips, and felt the smooth muscle tense around her finger. She pumped in rhythm with her sucking- preparing the girl beneath her for another.   
One hand held a ironclad grip on a rope of blond hair, the other tearing eagerly at the golden sheets. The bedding was pooling around her flailing body, pushing her hips up towards Luna and that devilish mouth of hers. 

“More.” Her chest quaked, and she choked out the plea. Normally she would be ashamed of being seen so desperate but she was brimming on the edge of something amazing, and she couldn’t lose it now. 

Luna nodded, pulling away from the body below her only for a moment. She glanced around the room and saw a lone broomstick leaning against the far wall, a side the fireplace. She bounced off the bed, and hurried for it, bounding back to the writhing girl as quickly as her body would carry her. 

Ginny propped herself up on her elbows, eyeing the blond nervously.   
“You’re… not going..to..?” She was breathless, her hair a tangle around her gorgeous oval face.  
Luna look quizzically at Ginny, to the broom and back at Ginny before the question clicked and she gasped, “OH! Goodness no..” She giggled and hopped back on the bed, her spring caused Ginny to fall back  
.   
“But I am going to use this...” Luna declared with triumph as she hooked the handle of the broom under the girls freckled knees and used it as a bar to hold them to her chest. Ginny gasped as she rocked back again, her feet in the air. 

With a renewed effort she plunged two fingers, racking them upward against the roof of her entrance, while Luna’s tongue teased her swollen slit.   
Two fingers turned to three- pressuring the roof with every thrust out. Ginny was jostling again- having difficulty keeping her moans at a reasonable volume.

Luna hummed against her- sending an additional vibration up though the ginger girls pleasure strewn body.   
They rocked together, Luna holding firm on the broomstick- she could feel Ginny’s hips quaking beneath her. She upped her pressure and quickened the pace of her slicked fingers, her tongue keeping the same steady measure against the tumescent clit. With a final buck of her hips Ginny let out a primal moan, “Luunaa I’m c’mmmm.”- a burst of liquid erupting from her as Luna slipped her fingers out against the immense pressure. 

Ginny lay panting. Her body seizing and shuddering.   
“I… can’t feel my toes.” She whispered into the now silent room. With this Luna busted into a fit of giggles before climbing up and straddling Ginny who took her cum drenched fingers and pressed them to her lips in a gentle kiss- tasting herself.

Luna sighed easily and made an effort to flop down next to Ginny.  
With a quick reflexe Ginny gripped her hips, pulling her far forward so the other girl’s knees were straddling either side of her face, her arousal beaded sex rested right above the redheads’ wanting lips. 

“Oh my little moon… we’re not done yet.”


End file.
